Story of My Life
by MoMunk
Summary: After finally getting Sakura to be his girlfriend, Naruto realizes it isn't working out at He eventually meets a lot of new people who make his life very Lots of Eventual In R&R SasuxNaru GaaxNaru SaixNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I hope you enjoy this story! Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

I had been staring at Sakura sleeping soundly on her bed for a while now. She looked peaceful, serene, and beautiful. I thought back on my days of chasing after her and I couldn't understand why I wasn't satisfied. She'd gone from not even knowing I existed to falling hopelessly in love with me. She stirred and I smiled in case she woke up but inwardly I was thinking, _please, just stay asleep. I can't deal with you right now._

I don't want to hurt her. I care about her. But for some time now I've been thinking this relationship is never going to last. She's been getting on my nerves. I can't tell the difference between love and lust and I'm assuming since I can't, that this isn't love after all. Every thought I have has been brought out carefully. She's too delicate for me to crush her but I really can't continue like this much longer. I always thought once I got Sakura that I would never need anything agian. That I would be happy forever.

My body tensed up as I saw her slowly stretch and open her pale green eyes. She pulled me towards her and I tried to hide how suffocated I felt. I'm tired of this.

"Hi, sweetie." She gave me a smile that read pure happiness. It made me ache, knowing that I would soon tear that smile from her.

"Hey, I was just waiting for you to get up so I could go home."

There it goes. "Oh, you don't wanna hang out or go out to eat or something?"

"Naw, I'm beat." I wish she wouldn't look at me like she's about to cry.

She crawled to where I sat on the edge of her bed, laid her head on my lap, and wrapped her arms around me. "I'll miss you, Naruto."

"You'll see me tomorrow." I almost wanted to reconsider. This is too sad. It's Sakura; how can I hurt her?

"I know." She hugged me tighter before I freed myself as gently as possible and stood up.

"See ya later." And I left.

The drive home was annoying. I was back and forth within my mind and wouldn't give myself a break.

_I have to do this. It's too hard._

_She'll be so sad once I do. I'll be miserable if I don't._

_She loves me. I don't know what love is._

_I have to. I absolutely have to._

Although it was Friday, I hadn't invited Sakura to go out with me tonight. I needed to think; how do I break up with my girlfriend without breaking her heart? I spent the remainder of the night doing anything to keep her off my mind. The further away I got, the better I felt. Eventually, I became immune to my relationship crisis. I lazed around my house while Tsunade, my grandma, yelled about chores and other stupid things. The night passed quickly and I comfortably went to bed, Sakura the last thing on my mind.

The next day, I woke up to Sakura jamming up our land line. I hadn't answered the phone but Tsunade barged into my room shouting, "That girl is calling nonstop! Get up already!"

I simply rolled over away from her and told her, "Get out of my room."

She slammed my door shut and mumbled about my being 'ungrateful and rotten.' Tsunade and I had always had a strained relationship, but things had gotten worse since my father died. Before then, it was merely my playing favorites: him over her.

I reluctantly picked up my phone and yelled at Tsunade to hang up the other reciever.

"Hello-" I was still half asleep. She was chipper as ever.

"Hi, Naruto! Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. Did you need something?"

I could hear her hurt. "No, I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"I was enjoying sleeping."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll just go-" "I'm already awake. Besides I need to talk to you...you got time?"

"Of course!"

And then my body tensed up. "Listen...I can't do this anymore."

More hurt. "What?"

"Us, Sakura."

I could hear her try to not cry. "What do you mean?"

"I don't see this going anywhere. I don't want to waste your time."

And then she let it out. She cried. She pleaded. She yelled. I think she gave me everything she could think of. It hurt. I wanted to break down and tell her I took it back. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be fine. But how could it be? I didn't love her. I didn't want her out of my life but being her boyfriend was just not right for me.

After we finally hung up, I curled up in bed and I cried. I cried for her. I cried knowing I'd just lost someone important to me. I cried knowing it would be hard for her to recoup. I cried because I didn't know what else to do.

After I broke up with Sakura, Tsunade became a little more bearable; just a little. The school year ended and with all my friends busy with extracurriculars, I didn't have much to do over summer. I missed Sakura. But I knew I missed her out of boredom and I kept myself from calling. We didn't talk again after our breakup. Sometimes, we would see each other because of mutual friends, but we remained civil towards each other. On my part, there was no reason to avoid her other than not wanting to cause her more pain, but I missed her in a friendly way. All in all, it was a boring summer.

After a long wait, school finally started. I was a sophomore this time. At first, things were awkward whenever I'd run into Sakura. She would look the other way or pretend to be looking for something and I would always make it clear that I wanted to be her friend but she never seemed interested. That is, until our friends forced us to have lunch together. Now, I don't mean they sat me and her down together. I mean they all wanted to sit together and didn't care what problems Sakura and I had. So it was either sit alone or deal with each other, which I had no problems with.

So it was through lunch period that Sakura and I finally became friends again and everything seemed right again. Everybody always had a great time together and soon, Sakura and I were a thing of the past. But of course, things can't always go right for me, Naruto Uzumaki.

I was at my friend Kiba's house playing video games when he suddenly stopped and looked at me seriously. I wondered if maybe he would ask me about girls even though the only person I had ever been with was Sakura, and everyone knew how that turned out. Instead he coned his hands around his mouth and whispered, "Wanna see something I just got?"

I was always curious. "Yeah!"

"Shh!"

"oh...sorry. Yeah..."

He stood and took a stool to his closet to reach up to the highest shelf. He took out a shoebox and I spoke up, "Is it a dead rat? Because I'm not interested."

"Stupid, why would I keep dead rats?"

He removed the lid and tossed me the contents. A DVD on milfs.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"Older cousin. Wanna watch?" He grinned.

"Uhhh. No offense man, but I don't really wanna be in the room while you get a hard on."

"Why? Afraid you'll like it and go gay?"

I threw the DVD at his face. "Stupid."

"Haha. It's no big deal. You can have that one. I have others."

This, I liked. "Sweet. I guess I'll leave then. Later, Kiba!"

He cackled. "See ya, Perv!"

Once home, I locked my door in case Tsunade came home and decided to barge in. I hooked up some headphones into my laptop and popped in the DVD. I lay down on my bed and unzipped my pants, ready to feel around in case I saw something good. I was actually really excited to watch it, but once it started, I was really disappointed. None of the girls seemed beautiful to me and I wondered if maybe Sakura really was the only girl for me. Completely turned off, I shut everything off and put the DVD back in its case to put at the bottom of my least used drawer. Like I'd ever give it back to Kiba so he could ridicule me on not enjoying porn.

A few weeks passed and things were really looking up. Sakura and I were friendlier than ever, even going out to eat with and without friends. She never talked about dating but she seemed a lot happier than months ago when I had left her. My other friends all encouraged me to date but I always said I was happy with things as they were. Nothing was wrong at all.

I cam home from school one day to find the house was empty, which was odd. Tsunade was usually home before me and was either cooking or napping. However, I wasn't about to complain about the privacy I seemed to have today. I ate all the junk I could find and watched TV as loud as I wanted. After a while, I got bored and locked myself up in my room to get some relief. It was nothing special, just a quick tug to pass the time. I always found it odd that I never really thought about anything while I did _that_. But honestly, nothing did the trick for me. Back then, I would think about Sakura but it felt wrong thinking about her when we weren't together anymore.

After laying around in bed for a while, I went into the kitchen to wash my hands. On my way back I saw something that made me go cold. Displayed on the kitchen table as though it were a trophy, was Kiba's DVD. Beside it lay a sheet of paper with words scribbled messily and obviously rushed.

_Naruto. You're disgusting. I'm a grown woman and I've never thought about looking at something like this. _

I instantly grabbed the DVD, broke it on my knee, and chucked it into the trash. I didn't even enjoy it. Fear gripped me as I thought of how Tsunade would unleash her anger on me until I realized something. The drawer I kept this in was full of crap I hadn't used since I was a kid. First of all, why was Tsunade going through my drawers? Second, why was going through the ones she knew didn't have anything useful in them? I grabbed my laptop and laid in bed with it. Upon clicking the power button, the screen instantly lit up to show my password screen. She'd tried to get into my computer too. That bitch.

I was furious. How dare she go through my things!? I paced around my room angrily trying to figure out how to deal with my frustration. Then, instinctively, I dialed Sakura.

"Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"Unlike you, I have a cell phone."

"You know Tsunade won't get me one, anyway I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

"No, in person."

"Well, I was just about to go out with Kiba and Hinata right now."

"That's perfect. I need to talk to them too. Where are you meeting?"

"I'll just go pick you up, we're all carpooling tonight."

"Okay, hurry."

I hung up before she could say anything else and immediately dialed another number.

I jumped when I heard a tap on my window and knew it was Sakura. She made a habit of never knocking on the door in case Tsunade was angry. I grabbed my jacket and rushed out the door, not bothering to lock it. Sakura came around from my window as I was entering the car.

"Hey, man."

"Hey. Hey, Hinata."

"Ah..Hi.."

Sakura came in and we took off.

"So, Naruto, what did you need to talk to us about?"

"Oh yea, Sakura mentioned that. What's up man?"

I braced myself. "I'm leaving."

Sakura and Hinata looked at me confused while Kiba kept on. "What do you mean leaving?"

"Well, I don't really want to, but I have to."

Sakura placed her hand warily over mine. "What happened?"

We stopped at a burger joint and I waited until we were seated to continue.

"It's Tsunade. She's been digging through my things."

Kiba scowled. "So what, my parents do that shit all the time."

My anger flared up again. "Yeah, well, Tsunade's not my mom. It's not like I asked to stay with her to begin with. I shouldn't have to put up with her shit."

Sakura caught my attention once more. "Are you sure about this, Naruto?"

I squeezed her hand softly. "Yeah. Otherwise we'll end up killing each other." I forced out a laugh. "I'll miss you guys."

"Man, if we had room at our place I'd let you stay with me."

"Yeah, like I want a perv for a roommate."

Hinata blushed at my comment towards her boyfriend.

"So who will you be staying with then?" Sakura asked.

I let out a heavy sigh. "My only other family. Jiraiya."

Kiba scowled again. "What?! That guy's the hugest perv there is!"

"Well it beats Tsunade's craziness any day."

"Doesn't he live in Suna?"

I drooped my head knowing I wouldn't be able to see my friends every day. "Yeah."

"B-but all your friends are here i-in Konoha."

"I know."

"Umm...Naruto...when will you be leaving?" Hinata blushed deeper as though talking were embarrassing.

"Tomorrow." The silence was tremendous.

Tsunade hadn't come home at all. It felt as thought she were waiting for me to leave before coming back. Not that it bothered me, packing up and leaving would be easier without her shouting. I love her, but she drives me nuts. I spend the rest of that night with my friends before going home to gather all my things. Jiraiya, Tsunade's brother, would arrive the next morning and I had to be ready by then.

He arrived a little later than notified but it wasn't a big deal. He helped me carry my bed into his truck before I loaded the backseat with all my clothes and junk I couldn't live without, and we were off. He said Tsunade would be taking care of my school withdrawal while also transferring over guardianship to Jiraiya.

The ride with Jiraiya was awkward. Normally the old guy teased and joked with me about all the women he'd seen and peeped on. He really was the biggest pervert ever, but today, he was calm. As though he was waiting for the storm within me to settle.

We arrived to his quaint apartment late at night and exhausted from the trip, we only removed my bed so I'd have something to sleep in before the two of us knocked out.

The next day Jiraiya was still apprehensive towards me but informed me where I could find anything I needed before leaving to work. He didn't really need to work but he said it kept him near pretty girls.

I removed all my things before he left and spent the day arranging everything in my new room. It took a week for my guardianship papers to arrive and so I could finally return to school after being stuck in the apartment bored for days.

The morning of my first day at Suna High, Jiraiya walked into my room and threw something at my head. I glared angrily at him.

"What the heck was that!?"

He laughed in his throat. "Look before you ask."

I couldn't believe it. My very own cell phone. I had always asked Tsunade for one but she insisted I get a job and buy one myself even though I'm still a minor and can't work.

The first week of school was uneventful except for making a handful of friends. It was really a completely different school than Konoha High was. Here the students weren't afraid to act up against their teachers. I saw countless kids get kicked out of class for behavior problems and countless more skipping class. I was never fond of going to school but knew the importance of it and attended daily. It was hard to imagine that these kids didn't care. What kinds of lives must they lead? Regardless of how different it was, I managed to fit in pretty well even though most people knew me as the new kid rather than by name. In most my classes I was teacher's pet even though at Konoha I wasn't well liked because of my troublemaking. I didn't even have to try at Suna for the teachers to like me. That's how different it was.

But it didn't take long for me to get on the nerves of one teacher. Kakashi Hatake. He made us call him Kakashi and he was a really laid back teacher. He usually let the class do whatever they wanted as long as they kept the volume down and their grades up. It wasn't that he particularly disliked me or anything like that. It was that I always made a fuss in his class. The first few weeks I was there, nothing ever happened in his class. It was boring, just like all the other ones, but then I noticed this guy. He was so handsome and he just stood out from everyone I had ever met in my whole life. And I don't even mean it in a gay way. I mean, I can acknowledge someone's looks without it meaning anything, right? I immediately texted Sakura about him the moment I saw him. _Sakura! You're not gonna believe this guy in my class. You'd drool at the sight of him!_

Before I got a chance to check if she'd replied, Kakashi walked up to me and said aloud, "Naruto~ I don't allow texting unless you read the class your conversation. Go drop your phone in the bin by the door."

Annoyed, I stood up and walked briskly to the bin and back. As I sat I heard that handsome guy behind me whisper under his breath, "Don't piss him off, it's an easy class."

I turned in surprise at hearing the guy's voice. That was my first encounter with Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

I couldn't understand what Sasuke made me feel. The guy was practically perfect. He had pale white skin, the blackest hair and matching black eyes. I never even considered being his friend, which was odd for me. I was well liked in most places and didn't really have a problem making friends, but Sasuke I just couldn't be friends with. Rather, I never tried to be his friend. Usually, I would just stare at him through the reflection on the computer monitor on my desk.

It was a computer science class and we had two rows of tables; two to each table. I sat alone and Sasuke sat behind me. All through the lecture, I would just watch him. He rarely smiled and when he did it looked forced or fake. I always wanted to ask my friends what to do about him but since we were all in school, none of us could text. By the time school was out, he wasn't on my mind anymore.

It was only when I saw him that I became distracted. Since I never had a clue what to say to him, I began playing pranks on him. It was usually the same thing over and over since I didn't know how he would react. I would just pull his mouse away from him when he wasn't looking and at first, he just assumed it got pushed back accidentally. Then he caught me once pulling the wire back.

It was awkward. He simply looked me straight in the eyes and smirked, more like a half smirk. But he said nothing, he simply took it back and kept on with his work.

One day, I made sure to be the first one in class and I switched his mouse to the computer next to his and vice versa. So when he and the guy who sat next to him, Lee, showed up, they were both confused as to why their mouses weren't following their movements. I saw Sasuke simply stare at the bottom of his mouse, wondering why it was acting up while the guy beside him was being loud and shouting, "My mouse doesn't work! It's being all crazy!"

I couldn't help but bust out laughing and Sasuke instantly caught my eyes. He stood up casually and glided around to my side of the desk to fix the cables then told Lee, "Someone just switched the wires, they're not broken."

He never confronted me about the little pranks I pulled and honestly, it was frustrating. I didn't really have anything else to pull since, after that day, Kakashi added an alarm so if anything was disconnected from any of the computers, he would know. So, I stopped bugging him and went back to just watching him through my monitor.

* * *

After lunch, I had speech, Music Appreciation, Computer Science, and then I was off home. I met this girl who I had for Music Appreciation and Computer Science who had started being really friendly with me. She wasn't good looking at all but I wasn't going to be mean to someone just because they weren't attractive. Music appreciation was a ridiculously easy class. We all just sat around the band hall and every other week we'd get a handout to fill out for an easy hundred. Other than that, we would just chill out and talk. Mostly everyone in that class was a flunky and I didn't really want anything to do with them so I talked to that girl. After maybe 2 weeks of talking to her, she started getting on my nerves, which says a lot since I'm really friendly. She started asking me to go places with her and saying I shouldn't have any other friends but her. What a weirdo. So naturally, I began to avoid her.

I noticed that it was hard to avoid her. She seemed to know my entire schedule and I began seeing her places I normally didn't, at lunch, during passing periods. She started sitting in the empty seat next to mine in CS and I couldn't figure out how to tell her that I'd rather sit alone. Then Sasuke came to my rescue.

We were in music class when there was 5 minutes left until the bell. I asked permission to go to the bathroom knowing I could take my things with me with the bell so close. Instead I just waited outside of Kakashi's class until the bell so I could try and block my seat. Much to my surprise, Sasuke was in there talking to Kakashi. I walked to my desk and sat down, completely forgetting about blocking the seat after I'd seen Sasuke. The rest of the class showed up and we all settled in our seats and I noticed someone sitting next to me. I laid my head between my arms, sulking about having failed in getting her away from me.

That is, until I saw her standing next to me. She looked very confused, as was I.

"Umm...you're in my seat, Sasuke."

"No. You don't sit here."

"Yes, I do. Right, Naruto?"

I opened my mouth to speak up but Sasuke spoke before I could. "Go ask Kakashi."

She walked over to Kakashi's desk and complained about Sasuke's change in desks. The entire class watched as though shocked that she dare go against Sasuke. And as though he were singing to me, Kakashi replied, "No, that's Sasuke's seat. Go sit down."

I felt a weight lift off my chest and I whispered to Sasuke, "Thanks."

He simply gave me that half smirk of his and I felt a wave go through me. I couldn't understand.

I walked home that day on the phone with Kiba telling him everything that had happened.

"That's so gay, man."

"What?! No, it's not. He's probably been annoyed by her too and just didn't want her bugging anyone else."

"Who does something like that for someone they don't even know. It's totally gay."

"It's really, really not!"

"Is this guy one of your new friends or what?"

"No, actually I've never really talked to him before."

"Gay."

Uhg. Whatever, Kiba!

* * *

After that incident, that girl stayed completely away from me. There was one day that Kakashi had left a substitute for us. When I got into class the sub was at Kakashi's desk reading a book and not paying attention at all to the class. All the students were hard at work and I was amazed that in this school full of delinquents, kids still did work when they had subs. But as I neared my desk I realized I was wrong. Most of the kids were playing Starcraft and were totally entranced with their monitors. I laughed to myself thinking how I preferred Warcraft to SC.

I went to my desk and didn't bother to ask about joining in since I wasn't interested in SC. Lee tossed a paper ball at me to get my attention and shouted, "Hey, Naruto!"

I turned around irritated. "What's up?"

"You ever play Starcraft?"

"Naw, I'm not into it."

"Oh, so you don't play games?"

"No, I do. I'm just more into Warcraft, really."

To my surprise, Sasuke spoke up beside me. "So, he knows games."

"Haha, yeah. I spend most of my free time playing games."

"PC or console?"

"Both."

We spent the rest of the class talking about what kind of games we liked, our favorite consoles and games. I realized that the entire time we talked, I had a rush going through my body. It was as though I'd never really had a conversation with anyone until now. I found myself slowly forgetting about home and my old friends as I talked to him. Then the bell rang, and sadly, I exited the class to walk home.

On the way home, I thought about that day. How everything had been boring until I talked to Sasuke. I couldn't think of anything except him. It slowly dawned on me that I didn't think of him as a friend at all. I didn't want to think about what that meant.

For the next few days I avoided talking to Sasuke as much as possible. I only had him for CS but I avoided running unto him in the halls and anyone he might be friends with. I didn't speak to him again until a Friday when class was almost over.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Sup?"

"You live near here?"

"Yeah. just down the street actually. About 2 blocks."

"Which way?"

"East."

"I live two blocks away going west."

Why did I care where he lived? "Umm, okay."

"Lee and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out and play some games."

"Oh, yeah. That's no problem guys."

Lee spoke up really enthusiastically, "This is gonna be great guys!" He snuck up between us and squeezed our shoulders in his hands.

After the bell rang, I showed them which way I lived and they nodded as though they'd gone that route millions of times. Sasuke didn't talk much as we walked while Lee was jumping and running around. He ran ahead of us and did cartwheels and tumbled while he waited for us to catch up. I turned to Sasuke and whispered, "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah, you get used to it even though it's annoying sometimes."

Just then, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I saw it was Kiba and answered.

"What's up, loser?"

"Hey, Naruto! How's the closet?"

My lip twitched. "Shut up! What do you want?"

I saw Sasuke watch me through his peripheral.

"Just wondering what you're up to? Did you come out yet?"

"You're an idiot. I'll call you later, I got some friends coming over today." And I hung up without waiting for a reply.

"Friends?"

Sasuke's voice brought me back, "Yeah, from back home."

"Where are you from again?"

"Konoha."

"Ah, that's pretty far."

"Yeah...Ah, there's my complex."

I led Lee and Sasuke into the maze that was the apartment complex until we arrived at our door.

Lee's voice rumbled out loudly, "Wow, Naruto! Your apartment is right in front of the pool! Lucky!"

"Oh. Yeah I hardly ever go in there. Anyway, that's my room over there, I'll be over in a bit."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed three glasses of water before joining them in my room. Lee was looking through all my things excitedly while Sasuke went through my shelves looking through all the games I had. Nothing too exciting happened. We spent the afternoon gaming rather than talking or anything else. They left after Jiraiya came home and announced they didn't want to be too loud for him.

Jiraiya came into my room afterwards and asked if I'd found a girlfriend yet.

"Yeah, right. I just got here. I don't even know any girls yet."

"It takes you this long to make friends?"

"No! But I don't just date anybody."

"Well, those guys seemed nice."

My face went hot. "Yeah, they're pretty cool."

I remembered I had to return my call to Kiba and used that as an excuse to get Jiraiya out of my room. Jiraiya was a cool guy, but he was always in my business and a little too concerned with my love life for my taste. I recalled that day with Kiba before turning in for the night.

* * *

After school once, I was waiting for Jiraiya to pick me up since the complex had changed everyone's locks and I hadn't gotten a copy of the key yet. It had started getting cold out and I was sitting shivering on one of the many rocks that double as benches on the school yard. I had been listening to some music by myself since most of the after school crowd had faded; it was almost 2 hours after school was out.

I removed the hood on my jacket after Sasuke came up and sat beside me.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Waiting for my ride?"

"Why don't you just walk?"

"Don't have a key."

"Ah. What time is he supposed to show up?"

"An hour ago. His phone is off."

"That sucks. I'll wait with you."

"It's cold. You don't have to."

"I have a jacket. I'm fine."

We sat silently until I remembered I had some funny videos on my mp4.

"Wanna see some dumb videos?"

"I don't mind."

I switched to my earphones so we could share and I went hot as I noticed him scoot closer so the earphones wouldn't stretch. Our shoulders bumped into each other and didn't let us sit comfortably. He casually moved his arm behind me and slid even closer until we fit perfectly. I saw him watching the videos and never really laugh at anything that I would have been dying from. He was so handsome. I immediately looked away as I got a strange feeling. It's not normal for me to think a guy is handsome, is it?

We spent a while just sitting there together, he watched videos while I watched him. And as though on cue to ruin a serene moment, Jiraiya pulled up to the school honking loudly. Sasuke removed the earphone and faced me.

"Is that your ride?"

His nose was pink from the cold air and I couldn't stop thinking how amazing this guy looked.

"Yeah."

We stood up simultaneously and he wrapped one arm loosely around me before saying bye. I mumbled a bye in return and rushed to the car, hoping the trees had been enough to block Jiraiya's view of us. After that afternoon, I spent less time talking to my friends from home and most of my time obsessing over how I felt. Maybe I really was gay? Why else would I think Sasuke was so good looking? Why did I flush when he was near me. But he acted so cool about that half hug he gave me, was that just a normal thing here in Suna? Why did I hardly speak around him when back home I was loud and talked to everyone?

* * *

Lee and Sasuke coming to my place after school had become a routine thing. They never asked anymore and just walked with me after the bell as though we'd been doing this for years. I didn't ask what was going on until after the bell once when I saw Lee join a different crowd.

"Isn't Lee coming over today?"

"Nah."

His answer frustrated me.

"Well, why not?"

"Do you want him here?"

I went hot. "I don't really care..."

Despite my answer, I was nervous about being alone with Sasuke. At school it was one thing, but in my room? That's something else entirely. But...I'm not gay, right? And neither is he, so there's nothing weird here, right?

When we arrived at my apartment, I only led him into the living instead of my room in hopes of avoiding anything awkward from happening. But while I went to the kitchen for water, he went straight to my room and assumed his usual spot on the edge of my bed.

I set a glass for him on my desk and he stared at it questioningly.

"Only one?"

"It's too cold, I'm not thirsty."

"Get under your blankets."

I turned on the tv and put on a fighting game that we'd been playing last time he came over then pulled the blankets over my head like a hoody and sat on the edge beside him.

"I'm gonna kick your ass today."

He smirked. "Okay."

He took a sip of water and started the first round. After 2 rounds, he'd beaten me mercilessly, I didn't even stand a chance. Frustrated, I threw my control on the ground and whined about him cheating. He simply chuckled, "You wanna play something else?"

I pulled the blanket closer around me, "No, you're a cheater."

"You're still cold?"

"Yeah, I hate the cold."

He didn't reply and instead went and put a different game on and handed me my controller. I took it without even thinking and began playing again.

He beat me over and over and I couldn't stop myself from chucking my control across the room. I pushed him over and yelled at him for always winning. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me back into place as he said, "Calm down, it's just a game."

I struggled against him and whined, "But you always win! It's so unfair."

He knocked me back onto the bed and I shivered at the loss of my blanket. I felt him slightly hover over me to retrieve the blanket and I shuddered from how close he was.

"It really is cold in here."

I swallowed. "Yeah."

He grabbed the blanket in one hand and instead of placing it on me like I thought he would, he moved it over so he held on to it behind him with both hands. He leaned down and let it go above us both. "Are you warm now?"

I nodded, unable to speak. And just as my mind was racing with all the thoughts I'd had about how weird it was that Sasuke made me think differently than anyone else did, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I saw him rolling over to lay on his side next to me. His eyes were halfway lidded and he wore no expression. In my mind I thought, ___I guess I really am gay._

I slid closer to him and pressed my lips against his once more. His hand slid over my hip lazily and I felt my body heat up at the closeness. I heard the front door open and cursed Jiraiya for always showing up at the worst times. We both sat back on the edge of the bed and continued playing games as though we hadn't just kissed. Jiraiya never bothered us but after getting up from laying down, it didn't seem right to get back under the blanket like earlier. He left a while later and acted the same as every day.

I plopped back on my bed more confused than ever.___He kissed me. What does that mean? He didn't even say anything..._

* * *

The next day at lunch, I roamed through the pavilion alone thinking about what I would do when I got to CS. Luckily Sasuke had a different lunch period than I did so I didn't worry about bumping into him. I wandered aimlessly until I heard someone shout my name. I looked around until I saw a table crowded with a bunch of kids I didn't know.

"Hey, Naruto. That's your name right?"

I walked over casually. "Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Shikamaru, that's Shino, Neji, and Tenten."

I greeted everyone and sat down across Shikamaru.

"How come you're walking around by yourself?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about stuff. Did you need something?"

"Not really, just thought you looked lonely."

Tenten leaned close to me, "So, are you gay?"

I blushed and stammered before finally answering, "Uh, half, probably."

She laughed, "What do you mean probably?"

"Well I never really thought about it, but I guess I'm not entirely against it."

Shikamaru cut in again, "We don't really care if you are or not. And you can sit with us whenever."

"Haha, thanks guys."

Sitting with them, I let Sasuke slip from my mind as we joked around with each other. They asked me the sort of things everyone always asks the new kid. Where are you from, why'd you move, do you like it here, see anyone you like?

The only one who seemed to continue the conversation was Shikamaru, which I didn't really mind. He walked me to speech and promised to catch up with me later. I went to my desk and sat beside my friend Kankuro. He was one of the first people I had met but we never saw each other outside of class.

* * *

By the time last period rolled around, I was a mess of nerves. I worried about what would happen once I saw Sasuke. I kept telling myself,___It'll be okay. He started it. You did nothing. This is all on him. Don't worry._

Class started and really, nothing had changed. He was the same old Sasuke. I let myself relax until I thought about how really nothing had changed. What was that kiss about? Was it just a one time thing? The bell rang and I didn't wait for him to catch up to me as I rushed out of class to head home. Before I could even step onto the sidewalk, Sasuke had caught up to me and was walking beside me nonchalantly.

"Does Lee not like me anymore?"

"Why do you ask?"

I avoided looking at him. "He doesn't come over anymore."

"I told him not to."

"Why?"

"No reason."

___Bullshit._

We arrived at my apartment and I let him go to my room as I grabbed water for him. I set down the water as usual and got into bed. I wrapped myself in the blanket before announcing, I don't feel like gaming right now, you can do whatever you want.

He didn't reply and I felt the bed lean in from his weight. He crawled over next to me and pulled the blanket enough for him to fit under it.

"Is it still too cold for you?"

Without looking at him, I nodded. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his chest. I wanted to yell at him. ___What are you doing? Why are you hugging me? Why did you kiss me? What is this?!_But I said nothing. I just let him hold me. Soon, he tilted my chin up and kissed me softly. He looked straight into me. His dark eyes pierced me and I felt like he'd sucked the breath out of me. My confusion built up inside me enough to give me the strength to pull away from him.

"What is this?"

He looked at me expressionless, as though I were insane for not knowing. "You're mine."

I smiled dumbly and moved back into his chest. We stayed that way for the longest time. Every now and then he'd kiss me but mainly we just held each other. He watched me and I examined every feature on his face. He really was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen.

We didn't move until I heard my phone go off. I stood and went to it and said to myself, "What number is this?"

I picked it up and dumbly said, "Hello?"

A deep male voice shot into my ear, "Is Sasuke there?"

I held the phone out to Sasuke, "It's for you?"

He took the phone calmly and replied, "Must be my dad."

I left the room to give him some privacy. Later, he came out and said, "I gotta go. Dad wants me home."

"Oh, okay. How did your dad get my number?"

"I called him from your phone once."

"Ah, well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

He moved towards the front door but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He turned to face me with an eyebrow arched in question.

"What am I?"

"I dunno, what are you?"

I glared at him. "I mean to you."

"My boyfriend." He kissed me lightly before walking out.

I felt like running all over the place. I had never felt this way before. I thought about dating Sakura and how amazing being around Sasuke was compared to her. We were still really good friends, but Sakura had never made me feel the way Sasuke did, and I had only just met him. I decided I'd wait to tell my friends back home about this. Not only did I have to tell them I thought I was gay or bi or whatever, but now I had a boyfriend too.

I went back to my room and lay under the blanket. The smell of Sasuke still lingered around and I inhaled it longingly as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Lee never did come to my house again after Sasuke and I got together. In fact the only time he ever really talked to me was in class or if he saw me at school alone only to ask where Sasuke was. He was still his crazy energetic self, but he seemed a little awkward unless Sasuke was there. The loss of Lee, however, didn't bother me at all. With Sasuke around, I didn't care about anything else.

It was halfway through speech class when the teacher announced we were done for the day and could have the rest of the period to ourselves. Kankuro leaned over his desk closer to me before commenting, "It seems like you've gotten used to being here."

I chuckled at him and smiled. "Yeah. Everyone here is really friendly."

"Oh, so you've made a lot of _friends_, huh?" The emphasis on 'friends' set me back.

"Umm...yeah."

He leaned in closer. "Got anyone you like?"

I blushed and looked anywhere but at him. I didn't talk to him about this sort of thing ever and didn't know exactly how to respond. Sasuke came to mind and I thought of how he would react if I tried to hide us from anybody.

"Actually..."

"Oh, so you do like someone?"

"Well, I'm seeing someone."

He sat back upright in his chair, shock clear on his face. "Already? Who is it?"

"His name is-"

"His? You're...you know...that way?"

I blushed furiously at that. I hadn't even thought that I'd be confessing to being gay or whatever.

"He's the first guy I've ever liked. It's a first time thing."

"Oh, well I'm not judging. So, who is he? Is he better looking than me?" We both laughed at that comment.

"His name is Sasuke."

And then his face went blank.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, everybody knows him."

"Oh, well. Yeah. That's the guy."

Before he could say anything, a classmate came up to us and handed me a game I'd lent him the week before.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it man, I'd been dying to play this."

"Anytime." Then Kankuro seemed to snap out of it.

"Woah! That's one of my favorite games ever! I wish I still had it."

"You can come over and play if you want. I don't mind at all."

He lowered his voice as though he was afraid to be heard. "No, I don't think Sasuke would like that at all. Thanks, though."

After that, we just talked about games, but I never got over how strange he started acting after I told him Sasuke was my boyfriend. He didn't seem to care that I was dating a guy, but the name drop had him almost wishing he didn't know me.

* * *

Today instead of last period, we'd been told to go to our advisory class instead. Apparently we had to be given some special handouts and told some information regarding an upcoming test. So, I walked slowly to advisory, the only place I'd yet to make any friends.

Luckily, I'd known in advance about the schedule change and had brought some _I Spy _books with me to pass the time. Once our teacher had finished talking to us, I took out my books and set them on the desk before opening one. I was completely into finding the hidden objects, I almost didn't hear my name being called. I searched the room to find the person calling me until I realized it was a girl sitting a few seats behind me. I was surprised when I realized I'd never seen this girl before.

"Hey, Naruto right?

"Yeah."

"Do you think...I could borrow one of those books?"

I smiled wide. "Of course."

I handed her the book and she completely shut me out after opening it. It was as though she had had the book all along and had no idea there was anyone else in the room. Weird.

Once the bell rand, she simply stood and slid the book on my desk then briskly left. I didn't even know her name.

I stopped worrying about the girl after I realized school was out and I could finally see Sasuke. Unfortunately, I couldn't find him anywhere. I stood around the front entrance to the school and saw Lee and his group of friends, but no Sasuke. For about 15 minutes, I stood around waiting but eventually, I gave up to go home.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke didn't go home with me, but it was the first time he didn't let me know in advance. I suddenly felt so alone. Being away from Sasuke had never hurt so much. Even though I knew I'd see him the next day, I missed him now. The walk home led me to realize that I'd never felt about anyone the way I did about Sasuke. All I could do was tell myself I'd see him soon.

That afternoon, I sat around my room not doing much of anything. I felt so incomplete, so alone. I lazed around until I got tired enough to fall asleep. My phone lay silently in my hand as I let sleep grasp me, hoping I'd be awoken by ringing.

* * *

I really did end up waking up to my phone going off. I checked the screen and didn't recognize the number. I got pissed off realizing some random person had interrupted my sleep at...SIX IN THE MORNING. _Who is calling me so early?! School doesn't even start for another three hours!_

I answered the phone and snarled into it. "What?!"

"It's me."

His voice shot me back into comfort and I relaxed completely. "Sasuke...Why are you calling me so early?"

"Hurry up and come to school."

"It's six am. It's not even open yet is it?"

"The janitor let me in. There's no one else here. Hurry."

Before letting me reply, he hung up. I stared at my phone, dazed. I completely forgot about how miserable I felt the day before and quickly changed, grabbed my stuff, and ran out the door.

* * *

When I arrived at school, Sasuke was waiting at the main entrance to let me in. He led me to the cafeteria where, like he'd told me earlier, there was no one but us. He sat us down at the table closest to the exit and held my hand tightly within his. I watched him. He was more handsome than the last time I saw him and I was soon glad we were alone. I felt so vulnerable.

"Sasuke...why are we here so early?"

"I didn't see you yesterday." He said it as though he didn't think anything of it. I felt a wave pass through me and felt myself weaken to him.

"But still, what are we going to do until school starts. I always get here 10 minutes before first period."

"Just sit here."

As amazing as it was to see and be near him, I was still sleepy. I scowled and laid my head on the table. "I'm still tired, it's way too early for me."

"Get used to it. I'm going to do this every day from now on."

I turned my head to face him. "Every day? You're gonna wear me out."

He didn't reply but I felt his eyes wander over me. _Sasuke's watching me._

We sat in silence until I recalled some of yesterday's events. "Sasuke?"

"hmm?"

"Do you know a guy named Kankuro?"

"Yes."

"I told him I'm dating you."

"Okay."

"But he was weird."

"Oh?"

"At first he seemed really interested, but when I told him it was you he got all weird, like he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Good."

I sat up at that and stared him straight in the eyes.

"That's not good! Did something happen between you two?"

"No. We go way back."

"So, why was he being like that?"

"Because you're mine."

He almost growled those last words and in my surprise, I withheld from speaking. I still didn't understand why Kankuro would act differently because of Sasuke, but for the moment, I didn't care.

Slowly, more and more people trickled into the cafeteria. Friends of Sasuke's and I joined us at the table but no one commented on how close and comfortable we were being with each. Most acted as though we weren't even there and casually talked to one another. I thought it very strange.

When the first bell went off, Sasuke walked me to my first period, never letting my hand go. He didn't speak much but when we neared my class, he kissed me lightly without a care who was watching and coolly said, "See you later." He made me melt and I felt like running around and shouting with all the feelings he filled me with.

* * *

Sasuke informed me in CS that he couldn't come over again, but that he'd call me later. Feeling at least a little better than the day before, I walked home alone. I was stopped by Shikamaru just outside the school and walked alongside him for a bit.

"Hey, Naruto. You live this way?"

"Yeah, just two blocks. You?"

"I take the bus that's on that same block."

Just then, I spotted the mystery girl from my advisory walking ahead of us. I pointed at her and nudged Shikamaru's side.

"Hey, who's that girl over there?"

"Oh, it's Ino. Ino!" He waved a hand lazily at her.

"You know her?"

"She's like my best friend you could say."

Ino turned and smiled at him. Her smile looked as though she were annoyed to see him but happy at the same time.

"What do you want, Shika?"

"Just saying hi."

"Oh, you're in my advisory class right? Thanks for the books that day."

"No problem. You live this way too?"

"Yeah, just down the street from the bus stop."

"Wow we all live in the same direction."

"Wait wait. You two have advisory together?"

Ino pushed him with her shoulder playfully. "Yeah, jealous?"

He scoffed. "Not at all. I just didn't know."

"So, Naruto, you're new right?"

"Yeah."

Ino looked at me mischievously; it almost scared me.

"Are you seeing anyone yet?"

Shikamaru pushed her back. "Yeah right, he hasn't been here that long."

I tried to slink into my jacket when I heard that. "Actually...I am."

They both looked at me in surprise before Ino spoke up.

"Wow! Who is it?"

"Sasuke."

"No idea who that is."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly. "Yeah, you do. You just don't remember him. Ino's lost in her own little world. Anyway, congrats."

"I've been wanting to know something about him though."

"Hmm?"

"This guy in my class was really friendly with me until I told him I was dating Sasuke. What's up with that?"

They were both silent. Ino seemed too spaced out and didn't seem to even be listening to us anymore. He shrugged before finally replying. "I'm not too sure, but it might be because he's a violent guy."

"Like...he hits his SO?"

"No. Actually he's never dated anyone before that I know of. He used to get in a lot of fights but he hasn't in a long time because most people know his reputation and are afraid of him."

"Wow. I never would have guessed. But here's my street guys. I'll see you later!"

* * *

Back home, I paced around my room trying to figure out what could be so scary about Sasuke. I couldn't help but want to see him fight. I wanted to know everything. And then I clashed with myself. When did I become so immersed in Sasuke? I hadn't even called anyone in Konoha since I got with Sasuke. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kiba.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata? Sorry, I meant to dial Kiba."

"Ah, this is K-kiba's phone. He's helping his mom with something. H-how are you, Naruto?"

"Oh. Well actually I wanted to talk to him about...relationship stuff..."

"I-if you don't mind, I'll listen."

"Well, I think I'm gay. Or bi."

"W-w-what makes you s-say that?" It was obvious she was even more nervous now.

"Heh. It's cause I'm sort of dating a guy."

"...I-I'm very happy for you, N-Naruto!"

"Thanks, Hinata. But I wanted to know, how do you feel about Kiba?"

"I- That is- I care about him v-very much."

"It's just that, I'm always thinking about Sasuke. I can't stop. Is that normal?"

I plopped down on my bed. Just saying his name had me feeling weak and needy for him.

"Y-y-yes. It's normal. Ah- Kiba's here."

"Oh, great!"

I heard shuffling and her whispering to Kiba what I'd just told her before Kiba spoke.

"So you really were gay!"

"Shut up! I wasn't before."

"Haha! I knew it! So what's this about guy problems Hinata tells me?"

"It's a little weird. I just can't get him out of my head."

"Yeah, this is weird. Hold on."

Shuffling again, then Hinata was back on."

"N-naruto?"

"Like I was saying before, I-" BEEP

I looked at my phone and saw the call waiting text flashing.

"Hinata someone's calling me, I'll call you guys later okay?"

"Okay. Bye Naruto."

I clicked over and answered again.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Would he always answer this way, automatically assuming I knew who it was? Regardless, I sank into my bed. All my worries faded and the only thing on my mind now was how much I wanted to be held by him.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Were you busy?"

"No."

"Oh."

Was this it? What a dull conversation. Why couldn't he be here? Why hadn't he been coming over? Did he not miss me as much as I missed him? Why am I even obsessing over it...?

"I heard something about you today."

"Hmm?"

"You used to get in a lot of fights."

"Mm."

"Is that why Kankuro was being weird to me?"

"Maybe."

"I want to see you fight."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no."

"That's not a real reason."

"Tch. I can't be held responsible for what happens to people who piss me off."

And immediately, I thought it was an act. There's no way this guy can scare so many people just because of fights. It was probably just his bad attitude or the way he speaks so distantly to everyone. I decided I didn't care. If he wouldn't tell me then I would just move on. I didn't want to focus on something that seemed so bogus, anyway.

"Why haven't you been coming over?"

"My dad has me doing things at home."

"Oh...I miss you."

I dug my face into my pillow. Why did I say something so embarrassing?!

"We'll talk later. I love you. Bye."

What? _What?!_

"Woahwoahwoahwoah! What did you say!?"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious."

"Why?"

"We haven't even been together that long! How can you know in such a short time that you love someone?"

"Because I know myself. Don't question it again."

"...I can't say it back."

"Fine."

"I need more time for something as serious as that."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

And he hung up. But...tomorrow is Saturday. There's no school. And he loves me now? I almost wished he hadn't called. He only made this day more confusing than it already was.

Completely forgetting about Kiba, I focused all my time into playing games. Sasuke had too much of an effect on me and it was bothering me. I wasn't myself with him. I gave all my thoughts to him and I didn't know what to feel about it.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke from Sasuke calling my phone. He'd told, not asked, me to come over to his house today. I was intimidated. I thought back on my encounters with Sasuke. He'd never asked me to date him, he just announced it by himself. He'd done everything on his own. I had no say in anything and while that was exciting in its own way, it was also scary.

He was on the phone with me while I sat on the bus to inform me of which way to go. I'd never been on a bus before since back home I had my own car. It was actually really fun. I hadn't known how much fare I needed nor where to put it. I didn't know how to announce that I wanted to get off but Sasuke actually laughed when I told him that and it was nice to hear him laugh. My favorite part was definitely pulling the string to get off. When I exited the bus, Sasuke was sitting on the stop bench looking nonchalant and dazzling. I hated the way he made me feel and thrived on it at the same time.

He walked me to his house and upon walking in, I was surprised at what I saw. It was nothing like my apartment. Jiraiya kept all the shades open and sunlight filled every room. Sasuke's house was dark, as though no one lived there. I stumbled inside, bumping into furniture and he grabbed my hand to lead me to his room. To my surprise, Lee was sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed and I felt myself sulk realizing we wouldn't be alone.

We did nothing out of the ordinary, simply played video games while Lee and I talked. Sasuke gave input every once in a while but all in all, it was a guy's hangout. Despite my disappointment, it was nice just hanging out with guys doing guy things, but I couldn't help wishing Lee would leave.

* * *

A few hours later, the front door opened and I wondered who it could be. Moments later, a tall strict looking man walked into Sasuke's room completely unannounced.

"Sasuke, you didn't tell me you would have people over."

This guy had a more menacing look than Sasuke did. Sasuke didn't really scare me, but this guy...I wanted nothing to do with him.

"Is it okay?"

He looked around the room then at Lee and I. "It's fine." Then promptly left, shutting the door behind him.

"Is your dad upset, Sasuke?"

"No."

I stared at him. "That was your dad?"

"Yes."

He reminded me somewhat of Tsunade. Except, Tsunade wasn't scary, she was just a mean jerk. Sasuke's dad looked frightening.

After another hour or so of gaming, Lee decided to call it quits. I'd agreed in being sick of games for the day and had said I'd go home. We agreed to all walk partways to the bus stop before separating. Lee's stop was in a different direction than mine, and really only walked with us to the end of the street. As soon as he left, Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me to the stop bench. I wanted to say something. Anything. The silence around us was suffocating but I felt as though if I said something, it would shatter this serene stillness around us. I wanted more and more of him. When the bus pulled up, he stood with me and nonchalantly said, "Bye. I love you."

I felt torn simply saying 'bye' in return before getting on the bus. I watched him until he was out of sight and sulked. I hated being sad. I hated how much I wanted him. I hated the feeling of helplessness he gave me.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke had called me saying he was outside my complex. He'd surprised me but I got up quickly to let him in. We didn't spend too much time together before Jiraiya came home. Sasuke looked pissed off and before I could ask him what was wrong, he took me into my room and let me know there'd be no one at his house all day. I didn't even have to think about how to reply. I got properly dressed and left with him.

The ride there with him was much more different than when I went by myself. It felt like I was publicly announcing that I was with him, and like he was declaring ownership over me. We walked to his house silently like always and when we arrived, he led me through the darkness. I sat nervously on the edge of the bed wondering what to say or do.

He looked lazy but at the same time ready for anything. I asked him what we'd be doing and he wasted no time in pushing me softly onto his bed and kissing me.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little..."

He slid out the blankets carefully from underneath me and laid it comfortably over us. His arm slid around my side and me pulled to him. My palms rested against his chest as I leaned up to continue our kiss. He'd tried slipping his tongue into my mouth and I pushed away from him.

He looked at me completely in surprise. I couldn't tell whether I'd offended or confused him.

"Sorry, I've never done that. Used tongue, I mean."

"That's fine."

He pulled me back into him and kept kissing me, not once did he try to slip in again. I smiled into him as I realized he didn't want to make me do anything I wasn't comfortable with.

It was enough for me to just lay there with our lips pressed together. I couldn't help but think this was so much better than Sakura. He didn't move much but instead held me tight, a strong force against my melting body. His hand moved from my waist to under my shirt before he laid his palm flat against the small of my back. I sank into his touch and relaxed. I'd never felt so peaceful. He would pull away from me enough to breath and I would take the time to look at him. His handsome features, the way his hair fell over his eyes, and his heavy breathing intoxicated me.

We didn't speak at all. We lay there looking at each other as though we couldn't understand how we came to be in each others' arms. I hugged him close and my eyes opened wide at what I felt. I'd never felt another guys'...thing...before.

"Sasuke...is that..."

He simply nodded. My hand hovered over it before lightly resting on it. I felt him tense up and relax all at once. I slid my hand up into his pants slowly and found it. His gaze on me grew intense. I wrapped my hand around it and lightly moved it back and forth. Not too much, but just enough for him to know I was there.

"Wow...You're...crazy."

He smirked tiredly, "What does that mean?"

"It's huge."

His eyes looked away from me as he whispered 'thanks'. Not really sure what to do in this situation, I let my hand rest in his pants and pulled closer to kiss him more. He responded by tightening his arm around me and caressing my back.

The feel of his hand moving over my back relaxed me more than anything he'd done prior. I let my head sink into a pillow and breathed his name. He whispered into my ear, "Does that feel good?"

I nodded and felt myself drifting away. He pulled my hand out of his pants and placed it comfortably on his hip before continuing his massage on me. After a few minutes, he stopped and lay flat on his back. He pulled me into him and rested my head onto his chest. My body subconsciously fit itself against his and before I knew it, I was falling asleep. The last thing I could think before sleep took over was, I could stay like this forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I began to hate going over to Sasuke's place. I loved spending time with him, but his dad was ridiculously rude to me. He treated me like I was a nuisance and incapable of understanding anything he said. It was obvious that he didn't approve of my dating Sasuke.  
To make matters worse, whenever his dad would brush me off, Sasuke would remain silent. He never spoke up in my defense. I can understand respecting your parents, but for him to allow his father to insult me directly stung.

We had once been laying down on his bed watching TV, when his dad came in and spoke to Sasuke.

"I'm leaving and won't prepare anything for dinner. Tell that thing next to you to cook if you're hungry."

I was expecting something, anything. But he only nodded and said nothing. I wanted to beat the shit out of both of them.

Another time, I'd stayed much later than usual. His dad leaned against the door frame angrily as he spoke.

"Tell Naruto he needs to call home and get picked up. Buses aren't running at this hour."

That time he hadn't exactly insulted me, but the fact that he was addressing Sasuke about me when I was sitting right beside him really pissed me off. Was it that hard to simply say, "Naruto, you need to go home now." I hated it. I hated being there and being around the man.

We argued over it while I waited for Jiraiya to come for me. Sasuke insisted that his dad was doing nothing wrong and that I was overreacting. In turn, he angered me further and I stormed out slamming every door I went through until I was outdoors. He didn't come after me and I felt stupid for hoping he would when I knew he wouldn't.

When Jiraiya arrived, he questioned why I was waiting outside instead of in their house. I spilled everything to him and out of character, he told me I was no longer allowed to visit. I could still have him over at our place, but Jiraiya didn't want me around people who were rude to me for no reason. I didn't complain at all.

The next day after school, I informed Sasuke that I couldn't go over to his place anymore; Jiraiya's orders. I thought I was so clever, I wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke's dad and I could blame it on Jiraiya. I thought I knew Sasuke well enough that this would work. I thought he would simply come over every day my place. Instead, he shrugged it off as though he couldn't be bothered with something like that.

"I thought you loved me?" I sneered, I was angry and wanted him to feel the way I did.

"Yeah. But I don't want to be at your place all the time."

"What's wrong with my place?"

"It gets boring after a while."

Hanging out with me was boring?!

"Your place isn't that fun either you know! Besides, Jiraiya says I can't go."

"I guess we'll just see each other at school then."

And he left. He didn't argue any further and simply walked away from me. I couldn't believe it. What a complete asshole. Is this how you treat someone you supposedly love? I was furious, but as I saw him walk, I couldn't help but feel empty. I wanted him here. I wanted him next to me and I hated that I couldn't be properly upset because I missed him.

I lasted only three days without going to Sasuke's. On the fourth, I caved and I silently joined him after school. He raised an eyebrow at me in the most cocky way possible.

"I thought you couldn't come over."

"Whatever..."

On the way to his place, Lee came running after us shouting about staying up all night watching movies and gaming.

Great. Not only did I have to submit to Sasuke, but we won't even be alone.

Sasuke's dad didn't bother us too much that afternoon. He had no problems with Lee and for the most part, refrained from barging into Sasuke's room. I was completely bored the entire time I was there. The two of them played games I wasn't really interested in and I just sat around waiting for us to do something else.

After nightfall, we'd all sat up in Sasuke's bed watching dumb movies. It was actually fun until Lee knocked out and took up the majority of the bed. Sasuke's dad had come in earlier and warned us to keep it down since he was going to sleep. Sasuke and I sat on the edge of the bed whispering to each other.

"Should I go home?"

"You don't have to."

"We can't do much since we have to be quiet and Lee is all over the bed."

"Can you stay quiet?"

"Well...yeah..I guess.."

"Let's do it."

I looked at him stupidly. "Do what?"

I was surprised when he looked away from me. Was he embarrassed?

"You know."

And then it hit me. "Oh. Um. Are you sure? Where? How?"

"Here. He's a heavy sleeper."

My eyes widened. "Are you crazy? I'm not getting naked in front of Lee."

He scooted closer to me and looked at me in a way I'd never seen before. He was more handsome than ever and suddenly I was so glad I'd come over. He kissed my jaw softly and rubbed his hand gently up my thigh.

"I want to."

My body flared to life and I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt as though I'd never been around a person before. I was losing myself.

"Okay."

I stood up and had him follow me by grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh."

I led him to the restroom and locked the door behind us. Rummaging through the cupboards, I found a clean towel and laid it flat on the ground before bringing us both down to sit on it. He stared at me.

"Here?"

"Yeah."

"How do I get in"

I lay back before replying. "I dunno, soap or shampoo or something."

He grabbed a bottle and turned out the lights. We both slipped off our pants and boxers. Laying there with my legs spread, I felt so vulnerable. But I wanted him. I wasn't worried about anything at all. Sasuke would take care of me. I tried to find his eyes before speaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how?"

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Me neither."

And before I could ask more, I felt his fingers rub something cold and slippery on me. I shivered at the liquid and braced myself for what was next. We couldn't see anything. We could only feel each other.

His tip rubbed against me and I tried my best to relax for him. He missed my lips while attempting to kiss me but played it off well. He kissed around until he found my mouth then asked, "Ready?"

"Mhm."

He slid into me painfully slow. I had to bite my lip to keep from making noise. He really was huge. With every second he slid in, my moans became harder to fight back. Sasuke swooped down almost instantly and kissed me plainly to shut me up. He went completely in then leaned away for a second to ask if I was fine.

I gave the okay and he began to move. He pushed his lips onto mine again and I grabbed the back of shirt for support. I thought I might die from both the immense pain and pleasure he gave me. He moved slowly at first, then increasingly faster and harder. It was too much.

I cried out into his mouth before turning away from him. I place my hands on his chest and pushed him.

"Stop."

He panted but kept on. "Why?"

"It hurts."

Immediately, he pulled out. I couldn't see exactly what he did, but moments later he was laying next to me on that towel. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

He let me lean on him as I cleaned myself and got dressed. We returned to his room and I was surprised to see that Sasuke seemed almost giddy. I wondered if that was his first time with a guy or his first time ever. We sat around his room not doing much other than whispering about what we'd just done and how we wanted to do more.

Unfortunately, it was almost time for the last bus to pass and I had to take my leave of him. I walked awkwardly with him to the stop and I could tell he wanted to laugh at me but didn't. We held hands until the bus came. I stood to board and pulled him in for a quick hug. I licked his ear and he shivered. I smirked at what I'd just discovered and whispered into it, "I love you."

He half smiled at me and said, "me too."

I boarded and glowed in my seat. We had sex. It was only for a little bit, but we had sex. He's all mine.

We didn't have many chances to do it again after that night. All we could do was wait for the right time, but both of us knew it was heavy in our minds. I hadn't talked to anyone about it and I found that I really missed Konoha. Sure, in Suna I have Sasuke, but the friends I'd made here never called me or came over. It was a school only thing. I was lonely. It only made me hold Sasuke more dearly.

We received an announcement in school that we'd be getting out early on Tuesday for Thanksgiving break. I was a little surprised since at Konoha we'd only have Thursday and Friday off. Come Tuesday, I was in CS talking to Sasuke excitedly about the extra days off. He leaned close to me and whispered, "My dad doesn't know we have early release today."

I swelled up with excitement knowing very well what he meant by this. Once the bell rang, we raced off school grounds towards my apartment. We walked hand in hand, making jokes and anticipating what was next.

Once we got to my apartment, I went straight to the restroom.

"I'm gonna shower." I smiled at him. "Do you wanna join?"

"No."

Surprised, I pouted. "Why?"

"Then I'll never want to leave."

I hadn't expected that and I smiled at him stupidly before taking the quickest shower I could manage. After I finished, I didn't bother getting dressed and simply wrapped a towel around my waist before joining Sasuke in my room. He was laying back in the middle of my bed with his head raised. He said nothing and simply watched as I climbed on to straddle him.

I grew frustrated. He didn't seem to care that I was naked under the towel. He didn't seem to notice that my area was touching his stomach. But, as soon as I leaned down to kiss him, his hands snaked under the towel and slowly grabbed at everything they could. I let satisfaction take over me and rolled myself onto my back so he could be above me.

He didn't do much, but the small things he did do were almost too much for me to handle. There was complete silence apart from the noises I was making. I couldn't help but wonder if it was like this for everyone; quiet, awkward, but perfect.

He took his clothes off without any assistance from me and removed my towel for it to join the floor. I instinctively stopped him from leaning over me and he stared at my confused.

"I want the blanket."

"Why?"

"Just because..."

He shrugged. "I guess."

He draped a blanket over us then proceeded to kiss me lightly around my neck and jaw. I felt odd being under him. I thought everything might have happened too fast. I didn't know much about Sasuke yet he was already saying he loved me. I'd even said it once before...

I tried to ignore the strange feeling I was getting and allowed him to take me.

We'd been going at it for almost half an hour when we were interrupted by my phone ringing incessantly. I searched my bed for it, never stopping the rhythm Sasuke and I had made together.

"Should I stop?"

I grabbed the phone. "No, just be quiet."

"That's kind of weird."

"Shh."

He kept moving as I answered the phone, panting.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Naruto! What's up man?"

"Kiba? Aren't you in school?"

"Yeah, I'm at lunch. What about you?"

"I'm on vaca already. What do you want?"

"Dang, lucky! You busy?"

"Yeah!"

"How come you sound so tired?"

"I'm busy man, call me later."

"Haha. Hey it kind of sounds like you're...oh my god. You are, aren't you!?"

"Bye, Kiba!"

I threw the phone to the opposite side of the bed.

"What did he want?"

I faced Sasuke who had been moving consistently through the entire call. "Nothing, just bored I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No. Are you done?"

"Oh. Well I'm really fucking tired."

"K."

He steadied himself and moved harder and faster than before. At some point we'd moved so I was on all fours and he was kneeling behind me. It was ridiculously embarrassing. I'd been hurting so much but had endured it for him. I felt stupid knowing he'd only held it in for my sake. I felt him speeding up and knew he was close. His panting grew louder and the force of his thrusts had me digging my face into the bed. Then, suddenly, he exited and I felt a wave of heat fall across my back.

Sasuke collapsed beside me, smiling slightly. He kissed my forehead and then grabbed my discarded towel to wipe my back clean of his fluids. We lay there just looking at each other and I found myself wishing for sleep to take over me. I was so content. With Sasuke beside me, what more could I possibly ask for?

We stayed that way until the time for a normal school day to end came around. At that time, I lay watching him as he got dressed. He didn't seem tired at all and the only noticeable difference was that his lips were forming a small smile.

His dad called my phone fifteen minutes past after school and I reluctantly passed the phone to Sasuke.

"Yeah- I'm on my way now- Just hanging out- Bye."

"What's up with your dad, Sasuke?"

"He thinks I spend too much time around you."

"Well, we are dating."

"I've never dated anyone before. He isn't used to it."

"Oh."

I couldn't believe it. I was Sasuke's first everything? He was so gorgeous it was hard to believe.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah."

He kissed me softly before going to the front door and leaving. I grabbed my phone and considered calling Kiba back until I realized he was probably busy with after school activities and instead flopped back into bed. My sheets smelled of Sasuke and I felt impatient waiting for the next day to arrive so I could see him again. I never once realized how much Sasuke was changing my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was a little disappointed when Jiraiya told me we had no plans for Thanksgiving. He would be busy and had no money to send me to Konoha so I was stuck at home with no plans. Luckily, that morning, Sasuke blew up my phone until I answered to invite me over to his place. I was reluctant to go because of his dad, plus I had never met any of his family and didn't know how well I would handle it.

I arrived to their place after all the food had been served and I was glad to have missed any formalities. To my surprise, there were no people there that I didn't already know. Lee and a handful of neighbors were there and I was curious why these people weren't in their own homes.

Lee and I joined Sasuke in his room with our plates full. They played games while I sat on the bed eating. Everything felt so weird.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"How come no one is eating at the table?"

"Why would they?"

"Well, isn't this supposed to be a family thing?"

"My dad doesn't like doing that."

"Is that why your family isn't here?"

"I don't have family."

I was completely shocked. I looked over at Lee, who seemed to be ignoring our conversation, before asking more questions.

"None at all?"

"Some. But we don't talk to them."

"Why?"

He shrugged and I took that as a signal to stop questioning him. I ate in silence the rest of the time, my head filled with thoughts of what a strange Thanksgiving this was.

I was probably only there for about two and half hours before Sasuke's dad came in and told Lee and I to go home. He spared no niceties. I didn't even bother getting upset over it. I'd become used to the rude things his dad did, and I was just glad to have not spent the day alone and with lack of turkey.

When I got home, I called Sasuke and once I confirmed his privacy, I picked up our last conversation.

"So, what's the deal with your family? Are your parents divorced?"

"No. My mom died."

Crap.

"Sorry. We don't have to talk about this."

"No, it's fine. But no one really comes over anymore since then. I don't really want them to anyway."

"Why?"

"I don't like them."

"But it's family."

"So?"

Things got awkward, and I took it upon myself to change the direction of the conversation. As we talked, I couldn't help wondering about his mother. What was she like? Would she have also hated me the way his dad did?

* * *

School started up again and Sasuke and I took every chance we could to do it. Most of the time, he never got to finish since he would just keep going until I was satisfied. By then, I didn't want anymore and would have him stop. I never really paid it any mind since he never complained.

Sasuke was great in bed. I was always satisfied and tired to the point that I wanted nothing but to sleep afterwards. With how big he was, it never took long for me to tire out from him. I often found myself desperate to tell someone of how big Sasuke was and I couldn't believe how weird I was being. I knew no one cared about our sex life, why did I feel the need to talk about it?

Things seemed perfect with him. The only thing we ever argued about was his dad and that was easily forgotten once we kissed and made up. I found I couldn't go a minute without thinking of him and it was even harder to deal with being away from him. School became just the best excuse to see Sasuke rather than a place to learn. I was deliriously happy with him.

Whenever I couldn't talk to Sasuke, I'd try to talk to one of my friends about him. He was all I could think of. When I couldn't talk to anyone about him, I'd listen to old voicemails from him. If it was desperate, I didn't notice. All I knew was I was hopelessly in love with him and needed more and more of him.

Despite Sasuke and I spending most of our free time together, we had never actually been on a date. He didn't receive any sort of allowance from his dad and I never wanted to ask Jiraiya for money since he was doing me a favor in letting me live with him. I didn't even know if Jiraiya had any extra cash to give. So, it was with anticipation that I greeted my sixteenth birthday.

I didn't get to spend the day with Sasuke but he did call me in the afternoon to wish me a happy birthday. Jiraiya surprised me with a visit to any restaurant of my choice. We spent the remainder of the day with me trying to show him to play video games and just talking. All in all, it was a relaxing, chilled out day.

I spent the week following my birthday in search of a job. I took every bus route close to our apartment looking for anyplace convenient that might be hiring. I'd had zero luck, but almost exactly a week later while waiting for a bus home, I was shown some good luck. I'd been sitting on the stop bench, leaning against the back lazily and resting my feet from all my walking around. The stop was located between a McDonald's and Taco Bell. I figured it couldn't hurt to check out McDonald's since most teens' first jobs are usually fast food. As I walked closer to McDonald's, I noticed a sign on Taco Bell that said **Now Hiring**.

Although I would have preferred McDonald's, this place was actually looking so I walked in there instead. I asked a lady at the counter for an application, and to my surprise, she introduced herself as the manager and asked if I had time for an interview right then and there.

I couldn't believe it. This place was right inbetween Sasuke's place and Suna High. It was ridiculously convenient. She gave me the interview and hired me on the spot, informing me I just needed to come in a few days later for training in the appropriate attire. Afterwards, I trudged back to the stop and had trouble containing my excitement as I waited for the bus.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I called Sasuke then Jiraiya to tell them of my new job. Jiraiya was, oddly, seemingly proud while Sasuke seemed confused as to why I wanted a job. I didn't bother to explain anything to him and simply told him of how fun it would be to actually go out and buy my own things. He didn't argue against it but didn't really approve either. I didn't care either way.

There isn't much to say about my job. I was just cashier at a fast food joint. I worked after school until 10pm when the lobby closed but the drive thru remained open. It wasn't too many hours nor was it hard work at all. In some ways I felt relieved that I had something keeping me busy from thinking about Sasuke all day.

I started talking to my new friends a little more now that I had this job. I felt a little more free from Sasuke and allowed myself to interact more with other people. I hadn't realized how much I'd isolated myself.

I'd started spending more time with Shikamaru and Ino. The rest of the group seemed to not really care for me much and I didn't bother trying to force a friendship there. It also seemed to me like Shikamaru only hung out with them during lunch because Ino had a different lunch block and he was too lazy to find people he actually enjoyed being around. Shika had even began accompanying me to work after school sometimes whenever Sasuke had other things to attend to.

I began actually calling and returning Kiba's calls more often and even gathered the nerve to have conversations with Sakura at times. I'd even made my relationship with Kankuro in speech less awkward and made him see that no matter what strange thing he felt towards Sasuke, it wouldn't affect our friendship. I slowly began making changes to my life for the better and Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all. Everything was going smoothly. I had a super hot, amazing boyfriend, good friends, a great home life, and a job that didn't make me nuts. Unfortunately, these kinds of things never seem to last, as I would soon find out.

* * *

While at work, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I responded by feigning interest in how clean the restrooms were. Once locked in the male room, I checked my phone to see a missed call from Sasuke's place. Pressing call back, I held the phone to my ear and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasuke. You called?"

"Oh, yeah. Are you at work?"

"Mhm. I'm in the restroom."

"Oh. I'll call you later then."

"It's ok. I have some time now."

"No, it's fine. Bye."

I heard a click and that was it. He never said much on the phone but I couldn't help the strange feeling I was getting. I tried to ignore it as I left the restroom and went back to work. I couldn't decide whether I wanted my shift to end or not. Of course, I couldn't wait to go home and relax, but I really wanted to know what Sasuke had to tell me. At the same time, I was afraid. I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I was having and I couldn't help thinking something awful was going to happen when I called him back. The rest of my shift was spent in inner agony and restlessness.

After my shift ended, I sat at the stop waiting for the last bus of the night so I could go home. It felt wrong, sitting there just waiting and so I stood and briskly made my way down the street to Sasuke's house. All the lights were off when I arrived and I decided against knocking on the door or calling, instead throwing pebbles at Sasuke's window until he showed himself. He opened the curtain with a confused look on his face and I signaled him to come outside then made my way to the front door.

He came outside and none too kindly asked what I was doing there, all the while blocking my path to the door. It hurt. He was being different, distant, and I knew what was going to happen.

"I just got out of work."

"Okay."

"What did you want to talk about?"

He looked at me with the coldest eyes I'd ever seen. My heart sank and I held my breath subconsciously.

"I think you know."

I shook my head rapidly as though denying it would make it less real.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

My breath came harshly and I fought desperately to hold back the tears welling up, blurring my vision.

"Why?"

I didn't dare move as he answered. All I wanted to hear was, "Sorry, I don't mean it." Instead he said, "I don't love you."

My tears fell rapidly and I felt my body begin to harden as though protecting itself from Sasuke's harmful words. My voice lowered to a whisper.

"Yes, you do."

He glared at me angrily in a way I'd never seen before.

"No, I don't. It's over."

I shook my head some more and searched my brain desperately for something I could say to turn everything back to normal. But I just couldn't believe it. Sasuke loved me. He loves me. Why would he say he doesn't? He's lying. He loves me. It's all lies.

I returned at angry look at him and began to shout.

"You do love me!"

He responded louder as though this were a competition. His loud voiced shook my insides but I tried my best to stand firm.

"No! You need to go home, now."

"Why are you lying? What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to be with you anymore."

He turned away to walk back inside and instantly, I grabbed his arm and turned him back towards me. He eyes were red and he had a few tears dripping slowly down his cheeks. I knew it was a lie.

"You're crying. I knew you were lying."

"I'm crying because I'm so frustrated that you won't listen to me and just leave."

"Liar! You want me! You're happy with me! I've seen how miserable you are around everyone else, why are you doing this?"

"Go home, Naruto."

And he left. He went inside and left me to cry on his porch. I felt my body go back to normal and suddenly the weariness from standing at work and racing here caught up to me and I felt ridiculously tired and weak. I attempted to calm my breathing down to a normal rate and slowly walked towards my apartment while fumbling around my backpack for my phone.

I managed to suppress my tears while I called Jiraiya, wanting to avoid telling him about what had just happened. With the phone pressed to my ear, I waited for him to pick him. However, there was no answer even after I dialed him several more times. I tried not to pity myself as I decided I'd have to walk all the way back home just thinking about Sasuke and how he didn't care it was the middle of night and I was alone. He didn't care that I was already exhausted from work and now had to strain my body some more. Why did he stop caring? It couldn't be true. As I walked, my tears took over my face once more and I had to repeatedly wipe my face in order to safely walk beside the road.

I'd passed the school and I noticed there were several homeless people sort of hanging out and sleeping under a large tree. They all glued their eyes to me as I walked past them and the uneasy feeling I gathered from their stares almost scared me. I wanted to walk faster and leave them out of sight, but I was afraid of what they might do if I showed fear.

Soon enough, I'd reached my block and by then, the night air had dried up my tears enough so that I wouldn't look too terrible. I walked quickly to our complex and noticed a crowd of people gathered around our front door. _Great_. I put on the straightest face I could and proceeded to break through the group. No one stopped me and I reached the door which was unlocked. Jiraiya greeted me with a huge smile on the other side and I felt angry yet soothed by the sight of him.

"Hey! There you are, I called you when your shift was over but your phone was off. We're barbequing with the neighbors."

He walked towards the door with a tray full of plates and forks.

"Sounds cool. I'm just gonna go to bed."

He gave me a strange look. "What's your deal?" Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Sasuke..."

"Oh. There's chicken outside."

And we didn't say anything else. He knew what I meant and that I just needed to be alone. For that much I was grateful. I didn't stay up crying too long as the exhaustion from the break up and walking home after work caught up with me and I was soon passed out in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the chapter mix up! Here's the actual chapter six!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Despite Sasuke's best efforts to keep me away from him, I managed to get him to agree to see me at his place. It wasn't very dramatic, nor is it worth telling. I knew he'd been lying when we broke up and after spending most of an afternoon coaxing him into admitting it, he finally let up and we got back together. He'd apologized for lying and I was so happy that I completely missed that I should have asked why he'd lied to begin with. But that's how things happened and things probably would have been different had I not been distracted by him.

Only Lee knew about our little break up and we deemed it unimportant as we went back to our daily routine. I spent more and more time at Sasuke's place, but it was increasingly difficult to keep my hands off him. During school we did a decent job of maintaining a normal distance but after school, I couldn't help myself. I constantly needed him; I needed it. Any time I knew we'd have at least a half hour alone, I'd throw myself at him but I was usually met with disapproval. I couldn't understand how he could hold back when we were alone but it only made me want him more. Sasuke with his cool looks, always so sexy and alluring. It drove me mad thinking about all the things we could be doing but weren't.

Despite him being able to control himself, things were great for us again. His dad still treated me like scum, and sometimes I would storm out of their house but for the most part, things were decent. We'd bicker sometimes about the things his dad did, but we both understood there wasn't much we could do considering we were both in the man's house. I'd learned to deal with most things and didn't usually mind so long as I could be near Sasuke.

I'd surprised Sasuke at his place one weekend hoping to get some bed time with him. He greeted me at his door with a slight smile which, for him, meant he was happy I surprised him.

"What are you doing here?" He stepped aside to let me in.

"Just wanted to see you." A wide smile escaped me and I felt myself relax around him.

I looked around the living room and noticed all the lights were off and everything was quiet. Knowing I'd have him all to myself, I pulled up right in front of him and put my hands in his back pockets.

"Did you miss me?"

He kissed me softly. "Kind of."

I scowled but he grabbed my hand and led us down the hallway towards his room. He whispered, "I want you to meet someone."

We entered his room and to my surprise, there was someone sitting on the edge of his bed. He had an outdated beat up laptop (that I was amazed was powered on) on his lap. His hair was messy, sticking up everywhere, and red. He was wearing a pair of ugly camouflage shorts and his socks were pulled way too high. Next to Sasuke, he looked out of shape but not too bad. The guy looked like a complete nerd and the only reason I noticed all those things was because I wanted to know who the hell was in the way when I was trying to get some.

He looked at me a little confused, but completely serious. Sasuke nodded towards him. "This is one of my oldest friends, Gaara. Gaara, that's Naruto."

I was pissed Sasuke didn't bother to explain I was his boyfriend, but even more pissed that Gaara hadn't bothered to stand up to greet me nor did he pay me any attention. He simply stared at his laptop screen and went on doing what he was up to before we walked in. With Sasuke sitting at his desk and Gaara on the bed, I stood around awkwardly trying to figure out where to place myself.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

Sasuke didn't turn from his monitor to answer me. "Just gaming."

"Sweet, you got an extra computer or something I can join in on?"

"No."

"That's ok. I'll just get on the ps2."

"Oh." He swiveled around. "Lee came by earlier and took all my games. I think he only left Guitar Hero."

"Uhg, I suck at that game. I don't even like any of the songs."

"Well, now's your chance to get better at it."

"Why do you even own Guitar Hero?"

"I wreck at it."

"No way."

"Yup."

"Hmph. Just watch, I'm gonna get so good you won't be able to keep up."

"Ha. I'll take a break later and versus you."

With new incentive to play, I picked up the guitar controller and scanned through the list of songs. I listened to all types of music except rock, scrolling through the list was a pain. I discovered I'd never find something I would actually enjoy and proceeded to find something that would just be funny. I stopped the icon on _Less Talk More Rokk. _The difficulty was set to beginner and I quickly realized this song was good for getting used to the game. It was ridiculously easy.

Since I didn't like the music selection, I replayed that song over and over. Of course, I increased the difficulty, but each time I played that song. I kept expecting Sasuke to tell me to stop and play something else but he never did. Eventually, I forgot about Sasuke and his friend and just lost myself in the game. I was determined to get better at Guitar Hero.

Before I knew it, Gaara had dismissed himself and gone home; Sasuke and I were finally alone.

Almost immediately, I shut off the console and had dragged Sasuke over to his bed. He stopped himself from falling on me and held himself up with his arms over me.

"Finally."

"Finally what?" He smirked.

"Oh, shut up. Hurry."

He smiled as he rolled beside me and slid out of his pants and boxers. I removed mine as he hovered back over me and covered us with his blanket. I slid down beneath him until my face was inbetween his legs. I led him into my mouth and felt him shake over me as I lathered him up. Sliding back up, I reached for him and positioned him to my entrance. Guiding him, he slowly entered me and I suppressed my moans as much as possible.

My eyes shut themselves and I listened to the soft sound of Sasuke grunting as he pushed inside me. My legs wrapped around him and he fell to his elbows. He kissed my neck softly and I nibbled his earlobe, moans escaping me.

Slowly, my hands wandered under his shirt and over his back. He slid up from my neck and onto my lips to carelessly and sloppily kiss me, his concentration on thrusting apparent.

Before long, I began to hurt. I couldn't take him anymore and my moans came out skewed. Sasuke raised himself up and put a hand on my cheek. "Should I finish?"

I nodded and felt him speed up and braced myself for his harder thrusts. After a few painful moments, he lifted up my shirt and held my waist. Soon after, he quickly escaped me and groaned as he spilled onto my stomach. He kissed me quickly before running to grab a towel and cleaning me up.

He quickly dressed himself and handed me my discarded clothes. "You should probably go soon. It's getting dark out."

"Yeah."

I dressed silently and walked with him to the front door where he kissed me softly before saying goodbye.

As I reached the stop, a bus was just pulling away. I sulked on the bench knowing the next one would be another twenty minutes, so I pulled out my cell and called Sasuke.

"Just missed the bus."

"Lame."

"Yup. Watcha doin?"

"Just laying down, kind of tired."

"From what? You didn't do anything."

"Ha. Okay."

"Hey, so, how come I've never met that Gaara guy if he's your oldest friend?"

"Oh. Our moms worked together when we were little and we lived close to each other back then. But after my mom died we moved away. He goes to a different school."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine."

"Well, did you like it?"

"Like what?" I could hear him smile.

"You know."

"Duh. What's not to like?"

"I'm just asking, jeez."

"You know I like it. Otherwise I wouldn't do it."

"Forget it. Listen I'm just gonna walk a few stops down. I feel restless."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I walked slowly towards the next stop and managed to reach the one after just a few minutes before the bus arrived. Once home, I texted Sasuke that I'd made it and spent the rest of the night lazily.

* * *

.

* * *

Once the school year had ended, I had the unfortunate duty of giving Sasuke the news that I'd be leaving him for two weeks on a trip back home I'd planned since I first got to Suna. He was not at all happy about it and in his own stuck up way, tried to get me to stay. Despite how annoying it was, it was ridiculously adorable seeing him trying to keep me around. So the day after school got out, I took a long boring bus back home to Konoha. I was very excited.

* * *

Kiba greeted me at the bus station and he drove me back to his place. I would be staying with him the entire time since I was still not speaking to Tsunade.

"What do you wanna do first, man?"

"Definitely shower. I stink of bus."

"Sick. Well you shower and I'll call up Hinata."

"Sweet."

After I showered and dressed, I went into the living room where Kiba and Hinata were watching TV. I ran up to Hinata and gave her the biggest hug I could manage.

"Hinata!"

"Ah-! N-Naruto! It's so n-nice to see you again."

I stepped back and punched Kiba playfully on the arm. "I missed you guys."

"Heh, duh. We're the best."

Hinata blushed and looked away while Kiba showed me all his teeth. I plopped down on the couch across them as we all began to tell stories from out time apart.

Kiba and Hinata were still going strong and Sakura had yet to meet anyone she liked, but she'd gotten a lot happier since I last saw her. That was a relief to hear. I told them about Sasuke and how almost perfect he was. No one even seemed disturbed by the fact that I was now completely into another guy.

It was a perfect vacation. Kiba and I spent our time alone just being dumb and playing pranks on each other. We stayed up late playing video games and watching movies, talking about hot girls and the things we'd like to do to them. It hadn't occurred to me that apparently I was now bisexual, but Kiba made it his duty to point it out often.

We'd even hung out with Sakura with minimal awkwardness. I didn't know how to greet her when I first saw her, but soon enough things were normal and we were all having a blast. We spent a lot of time at Hinata's place since she had a pool in her backyard. Sometimes, they'd invite friends of theirs over who I only knew by name but all in all, it was fun. Once, at Hinata's, Sakura had pulled me aside and I freaked out thinking she might try to ask for me back or something like that. She took me around the house to the front yard where there was a porch swing. We sat and she looked at me seriously.

"What's up, Sakura?" I smiled to hide my nervousness.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing. Without you trying to hide because everyone's around."

"Oh. I'm doing great."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you weren't faking it because I was around."

"No way, besides I'm not good at that. You'd know right away if something was bothering me." I pushed her lightly in her seat. She smiled.

"So, have you met anyone?"

"What have you heard?"

She stuck out her tongue. "Oh, nothing~"

"Ha. Well, I did actually. He's great."

Then she froze. "He?"

"Yeah. I know it's weird. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Is that why we-"

"Maybe. I don't know. I didn't think I could like a guy back then."

"So why did we then?"

"You were so great, but I missed having you as a friend. It just didn't feel right."

"As long as I didn't turn you gay." She finally smiled again. I laughed.

"No, you didn't. Besides, I think I'm bi."

"Well, that's settled at least. Is he a good guy?"

"He's great. You'd think he was super hot."

"Normally I'd want to know all about a hot guy, but this is a little weird. I'll just take your word for it."

I stood and held out my hand to her. "Let's get back to the pool, I'm sweating already."

She took my hand in hers and led us back. "Gross, Naruto."

Back at Kiba's, we'd just about run out of things to do. We had already run through all his games and ogled girls enough to be sick of them and each other. More than anything, I missed Sasuke. But I made the most of my vacation. We went to all our favorite hang outs and did something fun every day. Really the only problem was going back to Kiba's and being stuck together all night. When my two weeks were up, I was relieved but still saddened to be leaving Konoha again. It was a little easier, however, this time around since I would be going back to Suna to a waiting boyfriend.

Sakura and Hinata accompanied Kiba and I to the bus station and waited with me until I had to board. We didn't make plans to meet up again but I told them all I would whenever I got the chance. We all hugged and said our goodbyes. No one cried; we'd see each other again, and I felt a bit guilty thinking I was finally going back to Suna.


End file.
